


Bewitched

by Jennifer_Kaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affectionate Louis, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Louis, Brief War, Coming Untouched, Commoner Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, King Harry, Kissing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, POV First Person, POV Louis, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, True Love, War, affectionate harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Kaid/pseuds/Jennifer_Kaid
Summary: "My Lord," I tried to make him stop, talking to him for the first time since I have met him. He kept walking, ignoring my call completely. "My Lord!" I spoke louder, approaching him in a hurry."What?" His voice was deep and scary, but I could still sense the softness hidden in it.I gulped and wetted my lips before speaking up. "How long are you going to ignore me? I have been married to you. If you wanted to behave this way with me then why didn't you make me just a slave of yours? You have to talk to me, not treat me like dirt."I waited for him to reply, but it never came. I even expected him to hit me or slap me for talking that way with him, but he just turned around stared at me with furrowed brows."My Lord... please.""Harry. Just call me Harry," he whispered and his hands came to rest on my waist, leaving me breathless from the contact, even though the fabric of my Chiton was baring the skin to skin contact."Harry," my voice was quivering, all the confidence drained from just a single touch of his.-An ancient Greek era Larry AU.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one. Hope you like it too. :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]

The lamps were dimmed and flickering on the fabric of the tent. It should not even be referred to as a tent, it was more like a prince's room in a compact form. And why wouldn't it be? After all it was the Lord's temporary accommodation.

Guards and servants were waiting outside at my beck and call. This was all too much. This was not my forte, nor was it who I am. But nothing could be changed now.

My father was under Lord's debt. When he died, all the burden came upon me and my mother. We tried our best to repay but the clock never stopped ticking. I turned eighteen and our time ended, we couldn't return what my father had taken, let alone the taxes. Lord's men had came barging to our door, threatening my mother to kill the whole family if I didn't go with them. I had no choice, my sisters had a lot to see, a lot to become, I couldn't let them be killed. I had thought that I would be beheaded or made to slave for our ruler for the rest of my life. Clearly everyone in the entire Greece, including me, was shocked when the Lord asked, or rather demanded me to marry him.

It had been roughly ten days since we have been married. The circumstances under which I got wedded off to this man, that I now call my husband, weren't good, neither was our marriage based on love. On the night of our wedding, I had to travel along with him and his army to their base camp for the upcoming war.

But I wouldn't let this ruin the rest of my life. Past ten days I had seen enough to know that the Lord isn't heartless, he was kind and generous. I agreed that his men were ruthless, but one needed such control over their people when they ruled an empire.

In my case though, the Lord was totally different. He hadn't talked to me since our wedding, wouldn't touch me or look longer at me than a mere moment. This was not any better than being a slave. And I was not his slave, I might have been under his debt, but it was cleared on the day that I got tied up to him.

The murmuring outside made me come back to the present. I need to confront the Lord.

The curtains to our tent opened. Lord walked in with his ever so elegance and aura of power. He was perfection and beauty casted in a single soul, from his charming green eyes to his brown loose curls framing his pale face. It was not unknown as to why people compared him to Eros.

Again, without even sparing me a glance, he walked towards the curtains that opened to water bath.

"My Lord," I tried to make him stop, talking to him for the first time since I have met him. He kept walking, ignoring my call completely. "My Lord!" I spoke louder, approaching him in a hurry.

"What?" His voice was deep and scary, but I could still sense the softness hidden in it.

I gulped and wetted my lips before speaking up. "How long are you going to ignore me? I have been married to you. If you wanted to behave this way with me then why didn't you make me just a slave of yours? You have to talk to me, not treat me like dirt."

I waited for him to reply, but it never came. I even expected him to hit me or slap me for talking that way with him, but he just turned around stared at me with furrowed brows.

"My Lord... please."

"Harry. Just call me Harry," he whispered and his hands came to rest on my waist, leaving me breathless from the contact, even though the fabric of my Chiton was baring the skin to skin contact.

"Harry," my voice was quivering, all the confidence drained from just a single touch of his.

His fingers trailed up my waist then down my arm, linking our fingers together as he inched closer to me.

"Join me for a bath?" his lips were lustrous and so close to mine, almost touching me as he spoke.

"Yes, my L-- Harry," I corrected my words and saw a brief smile on his lips before it was gone again.

Did he ever smile? Well, I have a lifetime ahead to find out.

He stepped back to let me through the curtains, holding them open for me.

I could see the steam raising from the water inside the bath, petals of rose and lotus floating on top. It was always prepared this way, but tonight it seemed ethereal.

The touch of his hands on my upper arms was enough to raise goose bumps all over my skin.

"Let me undress you, _agápi_ _mou_ ," his lips were so close to my ear, tickling me with his warm breath. I gave a single nod, too shy to speak anything in that moment.

His fingers skimmed down and skilfully opened each knot of my Chiton, leaving it to pool down at my feet so that I stood naked with him facing my back.

" _Panemorfi_ , Louis," his voice was husky as he took me in when I turned to face him.

I blushed at the compliment, ducking my head due to my never leaving bashful self. Greek was something that every common man couldn't afford learning, and I definitely couldn't. All I knew were a few phrases and it would definitely result in him taking advantage of that.

"Don't shy away from me," he tilted my chin up with his fingers, moving close to me and placing a hand on my lower back.

_What changed?_

He wasn't even looking at me till an hour ago and now this. Was I dreaming? If yes, then I don't want it to ever end.

With a newfound confidence, I placed my hands on his shoulders, deftly unfastening the brooch of his Chlamys and letting it fall open to skim down his body. His Chiton was fastened at the waist, making me step out of his hold and go around him to open all the knots.

His eyes were ablaze with an emotion unknown to me. I gasped in surprise when he bent down and picked me up from my thighs, resulting in me wrapping them around his waist.

My skin was burning at every place his touched mine.

He walked the steps down to the bath, carrying me effortlessly as I clung to him. Sinking down in the hot water was relaxing, as was the fact that I had my husband holding me.

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, shivering from his touch as he ran his fingers up and down my back.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"What changed?" I asked, tilting my face to look up at him. His gaze was already focused on me, making my insides melt from it's intensity. "What made you open up to me in such a sudden fashion?"

I searched his eyes for an answer, and he confirmed them by saying.

"You are courageous and strong, Louis. No one has ever stood their ground against me, talked to me like an equal," his fingers brushed at my cheek which were burning from the blood rushing to them. " _Se_ _latrevo_."

"What?" I asked confused, referring to his last phrase.

"Nothing," he smiled, making my insides week at the dazzling view. "The day my soldiers brought you to the castle, I had planned to punish you, but just looking at you had me rethinking of it. I couldn't fathom the thought of any harm coming to you. The sudden urge to protect you had left me baffled, and I couldn't help but wish to have you at my side forever."

"Then why were you so distant?" I cupped his cheeks in my palms, scooting closer to him and pressing our foreheads together.

"I thought you would hate me. I imposed our marriage on you, leaving you without any choice or decisions to make," his voice was small, so contradicting to how the world saw him. "I have so much blood on my hands, Louis. I didn't want to tarnish you with my sins. I want to protect you, to cherish you, and if it meant that I could do that even if I never got to touch, I would have lived with that."

"Oh, Harry," I didn't know what to say or how to convey my affection for him.

He leaned forward slowly, cradling my head with his palm, my own hands still placed delicately on his cheeks. I copied his movements, leaning closer to him. Our lips were only at hair's width apart when I registered the thunderous beating of my heart, and maybe he could feel it, too, from how close our bodies were pressed, for I could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

The single brush of his lips against mine had me gasping audibly, wishing and yearning for more. His lips met mine slowly. Moving shyly as if afraid to hurt me. I inclined my head for better access, to let him know that I wanted it as much he did. Capturing my lower lip between his pair, he kissed me wetly, forgetting all the previous hesitations. I gave into the kiss, no longer struggling to contain my voice when he bit my lip with a small suckle. His tongue pressing and licking at my lips, asking for permission. How could I deny him that? I wanted everything he was willing to give.

My lips parted on their own accord, letting him seek entrance into my mouth and tracing it with his wet muscle. My hands slipped into his dripping wet curls, tugging at them as he deepened the kiss by pulling me closer. His hand tipping my head a little to give him the complete dominance of our kiss. Our lips moved hotly. His teeth suckling at my lips and tongue having a dual with mine.

"Oh, Lou," his groan was music to my ears, making me know that I wasn't the only one getting affected. "My beautiful husband."

His lips were back on mine, hungrily seeking for more, wanting and taking me with his passion.

"My Lord," I couldn't recognize my own voice, how sultry it sounded.

I moaned loud and clear when his mouth found home at my neck, assaulting it with his teeth, lapping up to soothe the sting before biting down at it again. And again. And again. And again. Until I was sure he was planning to mark me as his and his only. To show everyone that I belonged to him.

My passion filled voices came to halt only when he pressed our lips together again.

"Oh, how tempted I had been for you since I first laid my eyes on you. You are my Psyche," he mumbled against my sweating forehead, kissing it delicately.

"And you, my Eros," it earned an impressed chuckle from him.

"Come to dinner with me tonight, I want you to meet my people," he offered and I nodded with glee.

I contemplated before asking him, "Would those soldiers be there, too? Those who took me."

"Indeed. They were just doing what I had asked them to. They were just following orders," his hands were still rubbing my back as he spoke. "But there is nothing you should worry about. No one will dare to bother you. They know better than to mess with me."

"You will protect me," I bit my lip at the thought. I never had someone to look after father died. I had to become the breadwinner at the mere age of nine, my mother was work ridden, too.

He clasped my hand and brought it to his lips, placing kisses at the back of my palm. "Always. Till my dying breath."

In a swift, measured move, his lips found mine again. His hold around my waist tightened, other arm holding my thigh as he stood up and climbed out of the bath, our lips still devouring the other's taste.

He let me on my feet in front of the mirror bordered with gold handcrafted design. Picking a cloth from the shelf, he began drying me, ignoring my protest to let me do it myself.

I gasped when his lips connected to my hip, kissing and nipping there while he dried my legs. God only knows how hard I was trying to not get aroused and embarrass myself.

"Your skin is so soft... so beautiful."

I preened under his praises, distracting myself by tracing the ink which littered his shoulder.

-

I glanced nervously as everyone had their eyes trained on me. Harry's arm was draped around my waist, keeping me near him. I could feel people watching where their Lord's hand rested.

I tried so hard to not look at them and get affected but it seemed nearly impossible from how many pairs of eyes were trained on me - curious or accusing? I had no clue.

"My Lord," a young woman bowed her head, gaining his attention before continuing. "Will Sire be eating with you tonight?"

"Tonight and onforth," he answered, sitting down on the elegant chair situated little above other ones. His eyes found mine again, a softness appearing in them. "Come sit with me," he patted his right thigh and I complied. Walking up the two stairs, I stood beside him and bit my lip out of second nature as my eyes went to look over the men sitting at the common table.

Some looked back at me with curiosity, other with approval and respect, and definitely a few with jealousy and disapproval. Ever since the Lord had shown an interest in men, there had been numerous men trying to win him over. I wouldn't disagree that I held pride in the fact that it was me who gained his interest.

I looked back at him to see him waiting for me. Hesitantly, I sat down on his lap, conscious of my weight. His hand wounded around my waist and settled on my stomach. An elderly brunette set down two plates at the table in front of us.

"What is this?" Harry growled when he looked at the amount of portions on my plate. "Are you trying to starve him?" His eyes were ablaze with fury directed at the terrified woman.

"My Lord, no," she choked out of fear, "Sire hadn't been eating even this much, he had requested me to bring small portions of the meal to him."

"Is it true?" His eyes searched mine and I nodded meekly. With a hum of disapproval, he turned his gaze back to the woman. "Bring him the same food as mine, and what happened today should never be repeated again."

I watched her as she scurried off after bowing down.

"Why have you been eating so less?" He asked and cut out a piece of meat before bringing it up to my lips. "Eat up and answer."

I chewed the delicious meat, a delicacy rare to a common person like me.

"I had always survived on little to nothing. I am used to that and won't be able to change it this soon," I replied and parted my lips as he brought another piece up to my mouth.

"But you weigh so less, I can hardly feel you sitting on my lap," he noted and shook his head in dismay.

"It's nothing big, Harry." From the corner of my eye I could see a few heads turning to us as I called the Lord by his name. People never stop eavesdropping.

The lady placed another plate in front of us and left after Harry nodded at her to leave.

"I can't finish all of this. I can hardly stomach anything more," I spoke and declined the broth he was trying to feed me.

His lips set in a thin line but he didn't force me and I was grateful for that. I settled to simply watch him as he ate and talked to his men, sometimes including me in their conversation. I noticed that many of them were comfortable in speaking to me and accepted me right away, making me feel at home with them.

We walked back to our tent after dinner and Harry kissed my cheek before telling me to wait up for him. He had a small meeting regarding the war with his men. I went inside the tent and settled to shed down the extra clothing meant for the cold weather outside. Our tent contained a small fire burning in the corner, keeping it warm.

Harry walked back in when I was dressed down to my Chiton. He came to a halt right behind me, our eyes connecting through the mirror as his arms came up to pull me to his chest.

"You are beautiful, _agápi mou_." I blushed at his words yet again, my eyes lowering down to look at my bare feet.

His lips connected to my left shoulder which was bare of any clothing and his fingers undid the button on my right shoulder, making the cloth fall down at my feet, leaving me completely naked in front of the mirror. His sharp green gaze taking me in through my reflection.

"I would make you mine completely when we are back at the castle. For now, I have to settle at just looking at you," he whispered in my ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin under it.

The thought raised a bubbly feeling in my stomach followed by the disappointment of the wait that I had to.

Exhaling a shaky breath, I turned in his arms, my fingers gliding up his clothed torso to come and rest at his broad shoulders. His face lowered down to mine, eyes darkening as he stared at my lips. As an instinct, I licked my lips before pulling his mouth to mine.

His hands travelled down my back to my naked behind, groping my globes in his rough hands as his tongue assaulted my mouth. He was barbarian in his actions and I couldn't keep my body from responding to it. He was taking everything he could.

I felt his arousal poking at my stomach and making me moan. My hands undid his clothing and snaked down his body to his arousal, gripping him and eliciting a husky growl out of him.

"We don't have to go all the way," I spoke when his eyes flashed at me in warning. "Just let me please you, my Lord."

He clamped down on my wrists and pinned them behind my back, pulling me close to him and leaving me immobile. His hips moved against mine, picking up a slow but steady rhythm which had both of us moaning.

I tried to kiss him back but my mind was in an overdrive. He pushed me back on the bed, the mattress bouncing once from the sudden weight of both of us. My legs locked around his hips and arms around his shoulders as he continued to grind down. My hips matched his movements. Moving with him in an unknown synchronisation, chasing the pleasure and release.

I was at his mercy. His mouth devouring my neck and chest, hands holding down my body. It was up to him to decide whether he wanted to please me or not. I never knew I would crave something like this. Giving someone my trust and control.

"Let go for me," he bit down on my earlobe and sped up his movements. His eyes trained on me, watching me as I gasped for air, dark and filled with lust.

My body shook as I realised my orgasm, crying out his name and seeing spots through my clenched eyes.

Vaguely, I was aware of him groaning my name as he released over me, hot and wet.

I was laying with my head on his chest as his fingers scraped lightly at my scalp. My arm was around his stomach and one leg entwined with his. His lips occasionally planting a kiss at my forehead. We did sleep in the same bed before tonight, too, but with a distance of at least two feet. Now though, it felt great to be in his arms, swarmed by his musky scent.

The thought of others hearing what we did, has had me blushing like mad. And there was no doubt that they would not have heard, with how loud I was.

"Come to the war planning with me in the morning, I want you to make decisions with me from now on," he spoke, breaking the silence we were swamped with.

I tilted my neck to look up at him, gazing at his oh so green eyes which were already capturing my heart. Scooting up a little, my lips met his again and I playfully bit on his lip, making him chuckle and roll me on my back. He held himself on his elbows as his arms encased my face. Eyes just staring mesmerized.

"I would love to," I answered honestly, cupping his cheek to feel his rough yet soft skin.

After that, another comfortable silence settled down around us. He rested his half body down on me, nuzzling at my neck every now and then.

I couldn't help but ask him. "Why did you marry me? I mean, I can never give your empire an heir."

"First of all, our empire," he emphasised and his lips moved up to my temple, "And secondly, I don't want an heir if I have you. Of course, I would have loved to carry on my heritage but if I have to give up on that for you, then I would. So, I did."

A giggle escaped my lips at those endearing words, making me clamp a hand on my mouth in embarrassment.

"Don't," he removed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I love that sound."

-

I woke up crushed under a heavy weight. The memories from the previous day came flooding back to me when I looked down to what, or rather who was laying atop me. I ran my fingers through the curly mess of his hair. A smile spreading on my lips as he inclined his head towards the way my fingers were travelling. I didn't even bother to try and move from under him. He was too heavy for me and I rather preferred to be in his arms.

After minutes of me just staring at his sculpted features, probably by God himself, he stirred but only to bury his face in my neck. I let out a small laugh at his antics. Who would have thought that I would witness something like this one day? Not me for sure.

"What are you laughing at? Me?" his breath tickled my skin and the hair at the back of neck stood up. His voice was so tempting to my ears, gruff and rasp in the morning.

"Maybe," I shrugged, tracing the ink at his back. It would have hurt definitely. The needle pricking the skin to make various designs. "Doesn't it hurt to get your skin covered with ink?"

"It does, but I have got used to the pain."

After a bath and dressing up for the day, I was waiting for Harry to get ready and take me to show his war strategies. I was sitting on the chair near the almost dying fire when he came up and kneeled beside me, poking the wood with a stick to make the fire come back to life and burn with a dancing crimson mixed with orange.

"Give me your hand, right one."

I did as he asked me to, holding out my right hand. He clasped a gold band around my wrist, kissing each of my knuckles before placing my hamd back in my lap.

I studied him for a few moments before directing my gaze at the ornament. "What is this for?" I raised my eyebrows when he avoided my eyes.

"It belongs to my mother, well, belonged. She gave it to me before our wedding and had asked me to give to you the morning after, but I didn't, I was still feeling that you hated me," he explained and string tugged at my heart at his guilty expression.

I cupped his cheeks and joined him at the floor, kissing him softly. "Well, you have given it to me now. It's alright, Harry, we'll take one step at a time. Although, what I am feeling for you is way ahead than where we should be."

"Me too, Louis," his eyes were sincere.

My mother had always told me that ones eyes never lied, never. How much guarded they might be, their eyes can never hide the emotion completely.

So, I kissed him again. It was the only way in which I could convey my feelings without saying the words.

"Let's go before this leads to something more," he whispered and tugged me up with him.

We entered another tent, one which was filled with hushed whispers and snide remarks. Around ten men stood around a table in the centre of the tent.

"Silence!" Harry's voice roared through the entire tent, making every soul inside go still and hold their breath. "I don't want a single noise if it isn't regarding the war plans!" The authority in his voice had me going weak in my knees. I steadied myself by holding onto his hand tightly, making him spare a confused glance at me before he walked to the centre with our fingers entwined.

"What is the current status, Liam?" He asked a buff man whom I could recall being one of the soldiers who took me.

"The enemy's army is lesser than ours so that's a bonus, but they are progressing their way through the forest. With the speed they are travelling at, they might be able to attack on us by tonight."

"Too soon, it's too soon for our men to be prepared," Harry rubbed his palm over his face and sighed when I squeezed his other hand. "They shouldn't have been here for three more days," he growled low in his throat, a nerve popping at his neck, making me concerned over his health from how angry he could get.

"Yes, my Lord. But that was when they were travelling through the outskirts of the forest," Liam pointed on the map spread open on the table in the centre. "Now though, they have changed their course and are travelling through the middle of the forest, shortening the distance by three times," he continued as he pointed to the forest on the map and something clicked inside my brain.

"We need a quick backup," Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep puffs of air.

"There will be a lot of blood," a black haired man spoke. "The chances of most of our men surviving our null."

"We can't afford to lose our men. Even if we win, it won't be easy," another one spoke up.

I tapped Harry's arm to gain his attention. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, not in annoyance but curiosity.

"Mind if I suggest something?" I asked holding his gaze.

"Not at all. What is it?" His voice was calm, unlike the one directed at others.

I turned to Liam, "You say that they are travelling through the forest, correct?"

"Correct," he nodded, a bit wary of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"You didn't answer my question," I narrowed my eyes and saw him gulp.

"Yes, I am sure, Sire."

I turned back to Harry, his expression showing pride directed at me. "If they are travelling through the forest then I can assure you and bet my life on it that more than half of their army won't be able to make through it."

"How are you so sure?" His question wasn't accusing but intrigued.

"I have spent a better part of my life in the villages. This forest is where we villagers go to get food and pick wood. But it isn't any ordinary forest. A royalty or warriors like you and our enemy have no chance to make out alive of that forest," I saw the smirk growing on Harry's face and I didn't know for what reason it was, but I continued as I addressed his men. "The flora their is poisonous, even the flesh of most trees is filled with fatal venom. We have learned to survive over years by methods taught by our ancestors."

"So, what you mean, Sire, is that they won't be able to make it?" The raven haired man asked.

"Yes, I mean exactly that," I crossed my arms and studied each of the men's face. "If you doubt me you all can still prepare to fight them, prepare all your troops, invest a fortune in equipment but it will all be a waste."

"My Lord?" It was Liam again. "What do you command?"

"Get the front part ready, we can't be totally unprepared," he ordered all of them and I watched as they bowed before walking out.

He turned to me and a placed a hand on my shoulder. "We are counting on you," he spoke and walked after his men.

"I won't disappoint you."

-

It was some time late in the evening when Harry joined me as I sat throwing pebbles in the lake.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"You were with your men, I was getting bored so I came here," I shrugged without pausing to throw pebbles.

"You know that I trust you, right?" His eyes never left my face.

"I know, Harry," I turned to him and dropped the pebbles altogether in the lake. "You won't have agreed to me if you didn't."

"You are really courageous and strong," he moved closer to me, our bodies pressing against each other. _"Eimai trellos gia sena,"_ he whispered to himself but I heard and was confused again.

"You can't use that against me, it's unfair," I swear I didn't mean to pout.

He chuckled and leaned in to bite my lip, knawing at it before pushing me back on the grass and crawling on top of me. Our lips finding each other in a sweet passion.

"It means I am crazy for you," he whispered and I was sure I blushed like a madman, "So, so crazy. You make me go crazy for you, Louis."

"I wish I could say something romantic in Greek, too," I mused watching the mirth in his features.

"You don't need to, _agápi mou,_ I can see the sentiment in your eyes."

He sat up and pulled me along him on his lap. I buried my head in his neck, inhaling his signature musky scent and sighing in relief.

"Any news of our enemy?"

"Not yet," his fingers played with my hair, "But I am sure it would be good."

"Good enough for your men to start trusting me in making decisions?" I asked hopefully. He kissed my forehead and I felt him nod against my head.

"My Lord! Sire!" a lower ranked soldier ran up to us, bowing his head and slowing down upon reaching close.

"Yes?" Harry asked calmly, running his fingers through my hair.

"The enemy troops have retreated, their men died in the forest and they surrendered. Their leader died, too, the territory is yours, My Lord," he informed with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Go and tell Zayn to gather all my men." As the soldier left, Harry turned his neck back to me, looking at me with a proud expression. "This calls for a celebration, my love."

There were men and women dancing around the fire at the beat of wooden drums and random songs sung by them. Beers and rum being passed in pitchers and bottles. I watched in glee as they rejoiced, celebrating their victory.

"This is amazing," I spoke in awe.

"It's all because of you," Harry's lips brushed against my neck, his breath tickling me.

"It's not. If they had came with the other way then we would have to fight. I just told you what was bound to happen."

"You don't take credit, do you?" his voice held fondness, making me blush again.

"Not until it's true," I shrugged and tried to turn my face again at the people but he held my chin with his hand, surging forward to kiss me for the umpteenth time today. But I wasn't the one to complain. I just loved his kisses.

"Let's take this celebration elsewhere, shall we?" he mumbled while kissing me and all I could do was nod meekly, drugged on his kisses.

He took my hand and led me back to our tent, before we entered, I heard someone calling from behind us.

"Sire! Wait up!" it was Liam, his eyes trained on me as he came closer. He bowed his head first to me and then to Harry. "It was nice planning with you. We all hope to have you with us and fight with us in wars. It would be a great pleasure to have someone witty as you."

I couldn't recall a time when I had been so happy, except for when Harry had kissed me, of course. "It would be a great pleasure for me, too, Liam."

"I would take your leave, Sire, My Lord," Harry nodded for him to leave and he did.

I turned to face Harry with a grin on my face. He was staring back at me, his features soft and unguarded. "You definitely know how to win everyone's heart."

"Who else's are you referring to?"

"Possibly mine," he whispered and our lips met again.

-

The first thing that I did when we got back to the castle was to put on a soft Chiton and dive myself in the comfortable bed of Harry's magnificent room - well, now our room. Having a tour of the entire castle and meeting each of the servants could definitely wait till later. The grumbling of my stomach for some food had to be ignored because I couldn't physically keep my eyes open for another moment. But yes, I did take a bath. The grim and dirt was something I couldn't stand, and to sleep in such a majestic bed with filth was a bit disturbing to even think of.

I didn't know where Harry was and I was a little curious to know. His proximity was something that I had got used to even in such a short span. He would, without any doubt, be doing some of the things that a ruler does. That was something that I had to get used to - working and thinking like a ruler, and I was sure that it would show me a hard time. Ordering people around wasn't something that I had ever done. I had always been one to help myself in the smallest things.

Figuring that I could find Harry later, or rather he would be here eventually - to get rest of course - I snuggled further into the mattress. The warmth and comfort of the duvet surrounding me. The events of the prior journey took a toll over me, making me drift to my fantasies which had somehow come true.

A purr left my lips from the way my scalp was being scrapped lightly. The pillow was not as soft as it had been when I had fallen asleep, the movement of it making me realize that it was not a pillow in the first place. I hummed when it occurred to me that my head was resting Harry's lap as he ran fingers through my hair, his slow, melodic drawl coaxing me to wake up.

I could feel the heaviness of sleep leaving me. Wanting to enjoy it more for the few lasting moments, I snuggled closer to my human pillow and rested my head on Harry's stomach.

"Wake up, Lou," his voice was gentle and low, a reason more for me to not leave the comfort of bed and his voice.

"Don't wanna," I mumbled into his skin, making me realize that he was naked and for a blush to form on my cheeks. I tried to subtly scoot away but his arms wound around me, pulling me up and on his lap.

I met his stare, pure and soft.

"You looked peaceful while sleeping and as much as my heart stopped me to wake you up, my subconscious was nagging me that you slept with an empty stomach."

"You are naked!" was what my dumb mouth squeaked in response to his heart warming concern.

A sudden laugh left his mouth. "I didn't expect that response in any scenario," he quieted down and placed a series of small kisses to the corner of my mouth. "And besides, you have already seen everything, what's there to shy about?"

"I just, I wasn't - that," I fumbled over my words in an utter embarrassing way. "Nothing," the pout was back on my lips.

He mused over something with a hum. He cracked me a small smile and stood up from the bed, wrapping a robe around his frame. "Let's go and have dinner."

I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the table near the fireplace.

-

After dinner, he had shown me around the whole castle, telling me which chamber was for what purpose. The castle was gigantic and I had mentally resolved to not go to any place until it was necessary. Who knows when I would get lost there?

The queen, Harry's mother, lived in a small castle away from the bustle, but inside the home territory. I had expected her to be here, to teach me how to be the ruler's partner. Harry told me that she had been here just for the wedding. I had met her before the wedding, she was a kind lady and told me how much she hated being a part of the royal family. People always thought of them as arrogant and self-centred but she was so different from all that.

Harry had left me at my own to wander around and get familiarized with the palace. Liam had informed him of something important which, now that I think of, I should have paid attention to. At least I would have known where to find him.

Instead of following my initial plan of finding Harry, I made my way to the kitchen. My eyes nearly popped out, but I shouldn't be surprised, this was a royal kitchen after all.

It contained everything, and by that I actually mean everything.

There were two ladies inside, one of them was a middle aged woman who turned and smiled at me warmly.

"Do you want anything, son?" Her voice was humble and reminded me of home.

I shook my head at her question. "Wanted to see the place. I cook sometimes, too, and would love to do that for Harry."

"Oh, son, you don't have to. I am here for that," her expression was genuine but I really did want to.

One should have the approval of the one who manages the kitchen. Never to walk in like you own the place and use it as you please.

"I insist, I would love to cook for him."

She hummed and eventually nodded. "Since you are so persistent, I would let you. I am Margaret, call me Mag, I prefer that. It reminds of the time I was young and beautiful," she laughed and I joined her.

"Well, Mag, you are beautiful if you ask me."

She hummed, her smile never leaving her face. "I am grateful for the compliment, son. My Lord made a wise decision of marrying you. I can see that."

I blushed at that. Knowing that people liked me even though I was no royalty was quite surprising and obviously pleasing.

"I'll leave you with Kate, she'll tell you where everything is in the kitchen." I nodded and was surprised when she hugged me. "He has never been in such a good mood. Keep him happy, son," she whispered and winked at me in a conspire manner. Her statement left me stunned and blushing.

_I made him happy?_

The thought and sound of that was a welcome feeling.

"Don't be over the moon, he'll be tired of you soon enough," it was Kate, I assumed.

"And what makes you think that?" I knew some people would be against me, hating me for having Harry as my husband. I couldn't change their mind, but neither could I give them the satisfaction of subduing me.

"You are gold digger, a filth, a charity ca-"

"You know what? I am not here to get my mood ruined. I had a lovely sleep and a hearty dinner after days of being away for war. I have a husband who probably would be concerned where I am. And I really don't wish to have you thrown out of here on my first day in the castle." No one would get away with insulting me, ever.

Her face was ashen as if she didn't expect me to open my mouth.

Well, don't make assumptions.

"You are just all talk, faggot," she hissed back at me, "He'll show you your place soon. You are no match to him-"

"And you think you are? First, he is not interested in women," my feet carried me forward, crowding her back in fright. "Second, he is mine, and I damn well know how to let everyone know that. Third, don't you dare open your mouth in front of me unless it's for a good cause."

"Louis? What are you doing here, love?" Harry's voice resonated through the huge kitchen.

I turned to face him, my mood lifting up naturally as I walked over to him slid under his arm held out for me.

"Kate here was going to tell me about the arrangement in the kitchen, but we got distracted and started talking. Nice girl."

"Do you know how to cook?" He looked down at me with soft eyes and and easy going smile.

"I don't want to brag but I do have a skill. I might cook for you someday," I shrugged, biting my lip to keep my idiotic grin in check.

"Well, I'll look forward to it," he smiled and pecked my lips briefly, making me greedy for more. "Let's go to bed," he whispered in a sultry voice. I bit my lip again, but this time to contain the whimper trying to fight out of me.

"Goodnight, Kate, I'll see you around. Hope you would remember our pleasant first encounter," I nodded at her and without waiting for a response walked off with Harry.

"Are you tired?" Harry questioned as we headed back to our room.

"No. Why?" I raised my eyebrows in coy innocence.

"Just curious," he shrugged but bent down and scooped me up in his arms, making me shriek and cling to him as I giggled. "Had something in mind if you are up for it," he whispered in my ear, hot and husky.

"And what might that be, My Lord?" my breathing was already affected. Oh how my body reacted to him.

"I have an inkling that you already know what," his lips crashed to mine as he walked in and locked the gates behind us. My back hit the soft, feathery mattress as he hovered above me, kissing me with a burning passion which I didn't hesitate to reciprocate. "I have never wanted anyone this way before," he mumbled against my lips.

I tugged at his hair, using all my strength to flip us over. My mouth clamping down on his, tongue flicking against his lips until he granted me permission to trace the insides.

"You will only ever want me. Only me," I panted against his lips, tugging at his hair a little harder than the last time.

"Fuck, yes!" His moan was a blessing to my ears.

My hips moved down to his, feeling his arousal through the flimsy fabric. His hands travelled up my thighs at an agonizingly slow pace, anticipation raising and bubbling inside me in wait of his next move. He stopped at my cheeks, groping them hard and sitting up so that our fronts were flush against each other.

Our mouths found each other like opposite ends of magnets, tasting and biting. The urge to dominate evident in both of our actions. I gasped in surprise as he pinned my arms behind my back, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

He flipped me on my back again, keeping a hold on my arms by pinning them above my head. His other hand searching for something but I hardly paid attention - too busy in keeping up with his deep kisses which were making it difficult for me to grasp for air.

His lips travelled down to my neck, mapping it with soft, wet kisses. I nodded when his eyes asked a silent question and his fingers rested at my shoulder for a mere second before ripping the button and snatching the garment away from my body.

I shivered at the touch of his lips on my chest, travelling to the hardening bud to suck and pull at it. I could hear the pounding of my heart. His mouth did wonders to my writhing and moaning form; biting at my abdomen and breathing over the bruises.

"Harry, _oh god, please_ ," I couldn't help my moans. His mouth to close to me, making me squirt a bit of precome which he didn't hesitate and licked, sucking me in and swirling his tongue.

I cried from the pleasure, my hands winding in his hair, wanting him close and to stop at the same time. His hands pushed apart my thighs, locking around them and pulling me so my arse was close to his hovering mouth.

"I am gonna get you wet for me," he growled. A deep and sexy growl.

The first lick had me trying to recoil in shock but his grip kept me in place. After two more small flicks of his tongue he went wild, sucking and biting at my rim, spitting at it to lubricate before his tongue was back at licking fat strips from my rim to my perinium, and all I could was let my body dance along his music.

An erotic beat.

My eyes flew open as he circled at anus with his finger coated in oil. His eyes connected to mine, reassuring and... _was that love?_

I had no time to ponder over it, his lips meeting my thighs as his finger breached me. Slowly pelting its way in, stopping at my little discomfort before beginning again, until he had a knuckle deep finger inside me.

He kissed up my body, his eyes at my level. My hands gripped at his shoulders, holding onto him as I leaned forward and buried my face in the juncture of his neck. He moved his finger inside me, just stroking me and getting me adjusted before beginning a slow, sultry rhythm.

_In. Out. Circle. In. Out. Circle._

The pattern not stopping until he brought another finger, and then another.

I moved with him, our eyes never leaving as I synchronised with his beat. He kissed the corner of my mouth, moving himself against my hip.

My mouth was open the whole time, moaning like never before, mixing with his sounds of pleasure and creating a melody for only us to hear.

I nodded again when he positioned himself above me. He never let my gaze break, easing himself inside me, eyes hooded in desire.

He captured my lips with his, kissing me deeply and taking my mind away from the foreign pain. His arms holding me close as he kissed me with all the passion and patience, waiting until I moved to let him know that I was ready.

He began with slow circling of hips, kissing under my eyes which made me aware of the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I have got you, love, just look at me," he assured me again and I found myself falling even more for him. He was making this all about me, all about my comfort and ease.

I scratched down his back and it was like a switch turned on. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. My back arching in a delicious curve, meeting up with his rock hard form.

Our bodies lost in euphoria, releasing a stream of sensual, erotic noises, moving with passion and want.

I didn't know where he started and I ended, our bodies almost becoming one, lost in each other. I never knew something like this existed, such deep connection.

We didn't need words. I knew he felt the same way. His eyes said it all for me.

A hard push and I was over the edge, coming between us and letting him chase his release.

He released buried inside me, holding me up to his body and groaning my name in my ear like a prayer, a hymn he never wanted to forget.

~*~

_Epilogue_

"You have bewitched me, _agápi mou,_ " Harry whispered randomly as we gazed up at the stars, sitting hand in hand in the expanse of greenery surrounding us. "You have my heart and soul."

"So do you, my Lord," I turned his face to me, gently stroking his cheeks. My eyes traced the green of his, blue freckles adorning his green pupil, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed me briefly, taking my breath away.

Even after years of being together, his kisses had the same effect as the first one.

"Papa! Dad!"

I turned with a smile, opening my arms for our little Prince to jump into. He hugged me around my neck, giggling in his happy little voice.

"Where is Papa's hug, Marcus?" Harry pouted at him, causing for Marcus to break into more giggles.

He untangled from me and plopped down in Harry's lap, laughing loudly when Harry started to tickle him.

"Papa, stop!" He flailed his limbs to make a break for a run, but Harry finally stopped, instead started to pepper his face with kisses.

We had adopted Marcus when he was merely six months old, his father was a war martyr and mother died while giving birth. It took six months for the paper work to be done and for him to get healthy and out of care of a regular aaya.

At five now, he was the brightest and most adorable child, not to forget the troubles he caused.

Harry turned to me and brought me in for a deep kiss, causing me to blush and for Marcus to make ugly noises.

"Dad, read me story," he whined, making Harry finally pull back and let Marcus free so that he could climb in my lap.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked bopping his nose with mine.

"A li'l bit," he yawned and cuddled in chest.

"I'll tuck him in," I whispered and made a move to stand, but Harry stopped and took Marcus from me, cradling him close and walking along me to his bedroom.

-

Later that night, I was lying naked in Harry's arms, his lips pressing kisses to my forehead and temple.

"You are the best thing to happen to me, Harry," I mumbled in his chest, suddenly overwhelmed, tears forming and blurring my vision. "You have given me Marcus. What would have I done without you two? The two people I love the most."

He understood me like an open book, I didn't even have to say for him to know what to do. He moved down so we were at eye level.

I had such moments every once in a while, and Harry just knew what was the right thing to do.

He pulled into his body, holding me tight until my breathing relaxed, rocking me lightly till I nuzzled back in his chest.

He pressed a small kiss to my lips, and all I needed was to look in his eyes to know that he felt the same.

 _**~*~** _  
_**The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this work. :)
> 
> [Do not copy, translate and/or publish this work elsewhere.]


End file.
